


ציפור על תיל

by Areola



Series: the leonard cohen arc [1]
Category: Supernatural, על-טבעי
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: דין היה בן ארבע כשהכלבה ההיא ארזה את את סאמי, מזוודה ותרמיל גב, נשקה לראשו וחזרה לגור בטקסס
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, קסטיאל/דין וינצ'סטר
Series: the leonard cohen arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927759
Kudos: 1





	ציפור על תיל

**1.**

דין היה בן ארבע כש _הכלבה ההיא_ ארזה את את סאמי, מזוודה ותרמיל גב, נשקה לראשו וחזרה לגור בטקסס. ביום המחרת שבר ג'ון את הטלוויזיה, חיסל בקבוק של ג'ק דניאלס ושרף ברוב רושם את כל זוגות הנעליים שהשאירה מאחור. דין – שנותר לישון אצל השמרטפית שלו כטובה חד-פעמית – חזר לבית מפורק למחצה.

ג'ון מעולם לא תיקן את הטלוויזיה.

**2**.

ג'ון ווינצ'סטר אהב את אשתו, את בניו, ואת הרובים שלו.

סבתא ווינצ'סטר, כשעוד הייתה בחיים, נהגה לומר ש-"אתה יכול להוציא את הרד-נק מחגורת התנ"ך, אבל לא את חגורת התנ"ך מהרד-נק". היא הורתה למרי "להתעלם מהשטויות של ג`ון," ולשמור את הקליעים בנפרד מהרובים.

מרי עזבה בשנת 83.

הרובה הראשון של דין היה רבולבר, וג'ון לימד אותו לירות בחצר האחורית. דין צפה באביו מציב פחיות בירה בשורה ומחורר אותן בזו אחר זו. בגיל חמש-עשרה, יכול דין לחסל את שורת הפחיות במחצית הזמן.

**3**.

כשנשאל האם הוא מתגעגע לאמא שלו, הניד דין בראשו והשיב ב"לאו" נחרץ. מרי התקשרה שוב ושוב, ובכל פעם הרים ג'ון את השפופרת, הכריז שדין איננו וכדאי שתנסה מאוחר יותר. כאשר, כעבור חצי שנה, הצליחה לתפוס את דין, הודיע בן החמש כי הוא שונא אותה ו"אל תתקשרי יותר".

מרי, מסתבר, לקחה את הדברים ללב.

כשמילא את טפסי הרישום לקולג', השמיט דין את שמה של מרי. היא לא הייתה שם כשעזב את התיכון על מנת לעבוד במוסך המקומי, או כשלמד כל הלילה לבחינות הGED שלו.

ג'ון, מסריח מאלכוהול, שאל "למה לעזאזל אתה צריך את זה?”

הוא לא _צריך_ . האימפלה גרגרה תחתיו והכביש הפתוח השתרע מקנזס ועד קליפורניה, חופשי ופראי ואינסופי- הוא לא צריך. הוא _רוצה_.

אבל ג'ון לא יבין.

**4**.

דין הגיע לקולג' יומיים לאחר פתיחת הסמסטר. השותף שלו התגלה כחובב מחשבים, אך השניים מצאו דרך להסתדר זה עם זה לאחר שהסתבר כי הם חולקים טעם דומה במוסיקה ובחורות. דין לא הכיר מחצית מהלהקות שג'וש האזין להן (“קוראים לזה הבי-מטאל,” הסביר הברנש הצנום), אך כולן היו רועשות, וכולן, כך נדמה, חשו זעם עמוק מכדי להביעו במילים.

קאסי הייתה אקסית של ג'וש, והבחורה הראשונה של דין שידעה להרכיב משפט שלם. הם יצאו קרוב לחצי שנה בטרם הודיעה כי עליה להתכונן לבחינות והשאירה את דין להתמודד בדרך היחידה שהכיר: סקס ואלכוהול.

אחריה הגיעו בלה (קלפטומנית. ג`וש התנצל ואמר שכל הבנות שמשלבות מדעים קשים ורוח הן כאלה), ואנה (שפשוט הייתה טובה מדי בשביל דין). ביניהן היו עשרות זיונים שהוציאו לדין שם מפוקפק, ואולי גם בחור אחד או שניים (מרי, לו הייתה זוכה להכיר אותו, וודאי הייתה טוענת כי הוא הולך בעקבות אביו).

במקביל, התעתד דין למבחר קורסים, הצדיק בקושי את המלגה שלו והרגיש שהוא מתענה כראוי לבן ווינצ'סטר.

**5**.

דוקטור קסלר היה בחור מעומלן שנראה והתנהג כמו פרסומת מהלכת לפירמת רואי חשבון. הוא לא נראה מבוגר בהרבה מהסטודנטים שלו – אנה, שהייתה מאוהבת בו במקצת, נתנה לו "לא יותר משלושים ושתיים" – והיה, אם תשאלו את דין, חתיכת ממזר חסר-לב.

"אני לא מבין מה לא בסדר עם זה.”

קסלר סקר את העבודה של דין. היה לו מבט של כלבלב נטוש. “אתה יכול לעשות יותר טוב.”

**6**.

הוא שכתב את ההוכחה ושכתב אותה שוב, ואז כתב לקסלר הוכחה אחרת לגמרי.

"אני לא מבין למה אתה שובר על זה את הראש,” ציין ג'וש. קולו, בעד ערפל סמיך של טקילה, חדר את מסך המספרים ופוגג אותו.

דין שב ועיין בהוכחה שנמתחה על פני שלושה וחצי עמודים. ואז זרק אותה לפח.

הוא התעורר עם הנגאובר איום. השעה הייתה שתיים עשרה בצהריים וג'וש השאיר בקבוק פפסי לצד מיטתו. רק אחרי שנוכח כי הבחור השני כבר עזב את החדר, חיטט דין בין אריזות הדוריטוס ושיירי הפיצה שבפח ושלף את הדפים.

**7**.

דין התקשר לג'ון אחת לשבוע ביום שבת בשעה שמונה וחצי בדיוק.

השיחות שלהם התנהלו כך:

 _ג'ון שאל מה נשמע_ , _ודין נהם ש_ -" _הכל בסדר_ . _דין שאל_ " _מה העניינים"_ , _וג'ון נהם ש_ -" _אין חדש"_ . _אחר כך הזהירו השניים אחד את השני שלא לשתות יותר מדי_ , _וג'ון אמר לו שישמור על עצמו_.

 _דין ואביו אף פעם לא נפרדו זה מזה_. **_הכלבה_** _עזבה את ג'ון פעם אחת_ , _וזו הייתה פעם אחת יותר מדי_.

יום אחד, סיפר דין לג'ון ש-”יש לי מרצה אחד. ממזר.”

ג'ון נדמה לגרד בפדחתו מצידו השני של הקו.

"הוא לא רצה להעביר אותי. אמר שאני צריך לתקן את העבודה.”

"כן, הממ.” ג'ון שתק משך רגע ארוך. “נשמע כמו בחור רציני.”

דין הנהן, ובכך הסתיימה השיחה.

**8**.

הפאב הקבוע של דין ממוקם שני סנטימטר מהקולג'. הוא יכול לבקש "כרגיל" ולקבל קוארבו גולד, או להשתכר בידיעה כי יהיה מי שירים טלפון לג`וש בשלוש לפנות בוקר.

הלילה לעומת זאת היה הפלאפון של ג'וש מנותק, ודין שיכור מכדי להקסים את אחת מבנות המין היפה. (שכרות – כך היה אומר לכם כל בן ווינצ`סטר – היא עניין בודד ומר, ודין לא השתכר בחברותא זה שנים ארוכות).

"יש לך מזל של חתול,” אמרה לו קאסי, “תמיד נוחת על ארבע": דין כלל לא הופתע לראות את קסלר מגיח מתוך החשכה רק בכדי לתפוס בזרועו ולקחת אותו הביתה.

מזל של חתול. מזל של ווינצ'סטר.

**9**.

בינו לבין עצמו, חשב דין כי לקסלר העיניים התכולות ביותר (ובאמת, לאונרד כהן שר כי ישו היה מלח ועיניו של קסלר הזכירו לו שתי ימות ענקיות). הוא שאל: “אתה רוצה לזיין אותי? הייתי צריך לדעת-” וקסלר נאנח והוליך אותו במעלה המדרגות.

דין זמזם את "סוזאן", והבל פיו של קסלר היה חמים על צווארו. הוא זכר את מרי, מזמרת לדין משירי "האמהות והאבות" כששכב במיטתו, נקי ומוכן לשינה, ואצבעותיו התהדקו סביב זרועו של קסלר.

"לילה טוב, דין-”

"לילה טוב, קאס.”

**10**.

דין סיים את שנתו השנייה בקולג' בממוצע ציונים של תשעים. מספיק בקושי כדי לשמור את המלגה שלו. על השמונים-ואחת בספרות כיפר המאה העגול במתמטיקה. כאשר – ימים ספורים לפני סוף הסמסטר הרשמי – זימן אותו קסלר למשרדו, התייצב דין בחשש.

הוא הצית לעצמו סיגריה, מתעלם מקסלר שהצביע במחווה אופיינית על השלט המורה כי `אסור לעשן בתחומי הקמפוס.` “מה?”

"חשבת פעם על תואר במתמטיקה?”

**11**.

בני ווינצ'סטר מעולם לא הלכו לקולג', לא כל שכן לאוניברסיטה. חנות החלפים הקטנה של סבא ווינצ'סטר נסגרה עם כניסת הרשתות הגדולות לשוק, וג'ון עבד כקבלן-משנה, כפועל-בניין ואז כסבל (עד שבסופו של דבר נשאר לשבת בבית ולשתות את עצמו לדעת).

דין התכוון לחזור הביתה, לחסוך לפתיחת מוסך קטן משלו ולשפץ מכוניות קלאסיות בזמנו הפנוי. לא היה לו זמן לשטויות של ד"ר קסלר.

"תחשוב על זה. אתה מוזמן ליצור איתי קשר אם תשנה את דעתך.” והוא נתן לדין את הכרטיס שלו.

**12**.

ג'ון ווינ'סטר נפטר ביולי 99.

הברז בחצר האחורית טפטף, ושלולית שנקוותה בין הגרוטאות משכה אליה יתושים וברחשים מכל רחבי הסביבה. דין, שהתעורר באמצע הלילה למשמע טפטוף עיקש, מצא את ג'ון יושב דומם על המרפסת. עיניו היו פקוחות, והוא אחז בתמונה ישנה של _הכלבה ההיא_.

שישיית בירות הצטננה במקרר, ודין פתח לעצמו בקבוק. הוא חיטט בקסטות הישנות, וכשמצא את II, הכניס את לד זפלין למערכת הישנה. הבאסים הרעידו את הקירות, והוא תהה מה השעה בטקסס, והאם סאמי ישן או רק הולך לישון. הפלאפון של דין היה טעון למחצה.

"שלום? עם מי אני מדבר?”

דין בלע את הגוש שאיים לחנוק את גרונו. “קאס...? דר קסלר? זה דין ווינצ`סטר-”

"דין-” הנימה המרוחקת התרככה באחת. “הכל בסדר?”

"אבא שלי מת.” קולו נשבר, והדמעות הראשונות זלגו על לחייו. “אני לא יודע מה לעשות.”

**13**.

שעות בודדות לפני כן, חנה ג'יפ מבריק בחצר הגרוטאות של ג'ון. מתוכו יצאו אישה בלונדינית ונער גבוה. אולי בחיים אחרים, היה הנער "סאמי" והאישה "אמא”. אבל האישה הדיפה ריח עדין של בושם וסאם אמר _סליחה_ ו _תודה_ ו _בבקשה_.

כשעיוו את פניהם למראה המצית, קלט דין את הרמז ויצא החוצה (מרי הציעה שאולי לא יעשן; "זה כל כך לא בריא.” דין גלגל את עיניו. הוא עישן מאז מגיל שלוש-עשרה).

רק קאס, שקט ויציב בחליפת רואה החשבון שלו, התנהל במונוטוניות אופיינית. הוא הגיש ארוחת ערב, פינה את השולחן בעת שמרי שטפה את הכלים וברך את מרי וסאם ב"לילה טוב" כשעלו על משכבם.

דין הציע לו בירה. "אתה כל כך מנומס שזה מגעיל.”

קאס חייך בנימוס.

**14**.

הלוויה התקיימה למחרת. מרי התעקשה לשלם בעבור המצבה, ודין בתורו הניח לה לבחור את הכיתוב. (בבית הקברות שבדמיונו, תמיד ינוח ג'ון תחת המילים: "ג'ון ווינצ'סטר – ממזר שיכור").

מרי שאלה אם ירצה לומר משהו (דין משך בכתפיו), ואז שאלה באיזה טקס הוא מעוניין (דין משך בכתפיו). כאדם עני מאוד זכה ג'ון ווינצ'סטר לטקס אשכבה הגון בהחלט.

לבסוף, שאלה מרי אם תוכל לחבק אותו לפרידה. דין הסכים (היא השאירה לו אלף דולר ובקשה לשמור על קשר).

**15**.

דין התייצב לשנת הלימודים האחרונה שלו באיחור של שבועיים. עיגולים כהים עדיין הקיפו את עיניו כשהופיע במשרדו של ד"ר קסלר, אך חולצתו הייתה נקייה והוא התקלח שעתיים לפני כן.

"מה אני צריך בשביל מלגה?”

קאס הביט בו בסבלנות אופיינית. “בפרינסטון יש מסלול מיוחד למתמטיקה. אם תשמור על ממוצע הציונים שלך ותתחיל להתנהג כמו בן-אדם-”

דין השיב לו באצבע משולשת.

"אני אכתוב לך המלצה.”

**16**.

קאס, כך העלו בירוריו של דין, חי לבדו בדירה שכורה לא הרחק מהקמפוס. שטיחון קטן שנח לפני הדלת נראה כאילו מעולם לא דרכו עליו, ושלט משעמם הכריז "קסלר" באותיות מרובעות. דין – שיכור מתמהיל של וויסקי וטקילה – הושיט את ידו לפעמון.

"ווינצ'סטר?” רשרוש מנעולים ליווה את הופעתו של המרצה. “אתה שיכור.”

דין הנהן.

"תכנס. אני אכין לך קפה, ואז תחזור לקמפוס."

הדירה, כמו המבואה, נדמתה להעיד על בעליה. נקייה, מסודרת, כמעט נזירית. דין פסע לתוך הסלון, בוחן את הספרייה הענקית שהשתרעה מקיר לקיר.

"אני כלום.” המילים נפלו מפיו בטרם הספיק לעצור בעדן. “כלום, זבל, אפס.”

"אף אחד הוא לא _כלום_ , דין.” קאס מזג מים רותחים לספל הקפה. “סוכר?”

הוא נענע את ראשו.

קאס הגיש לו ספל מהביל. “שתה.”

**17**.

הוא ראה את קאס יומיים לאחר מכן, בשיעור. דין התיישב בשורה השלישית, פתח את ספריו והאזין. השיעור חלף באיטיות, ובסופו, צפה דין בסטודנטים עוזבים את הכיתה בזה אחר זה.

"דין?”

"יש הצגת צהריים בחמש. זה השיעור האחרון שלך-”

קאס השפיל את עיניו. “אני לא בטוח שזה רעיון טוב.”

"זה רעיון מבריק, בנאדם. זה רעיון _שלי_.”

**18**.

דין העביר את עיקר הסרט כשהוא מתבונן בקאס מכרסם פופקורן (הוא היה רציני להחריד, עיניו דבוקות למסך ומצחו התקמט כשגלגל את הפופקורן על לשונו. המתמטיקאי נראה כמי שמגלה טעם חדש ואקזוטי עם כל נגיסה).

לאחר מכן צעדו השניים לדירתו הקטנה של קאס. דין דיבר על האימפלה, על הלימודים ועל רוק כבד. קאס לא הבין דבר במכוניות והתגלה כחובב של מוסיקה קלאסית.

"אבא שלי לימד אותי לירות באקדח כשהייתי בן עשר,” פלט דין בפתאומיות.

עיניו של קאס היו תכולות כמו הכאב הצלול ועמוק ביותר. “אבא שלי לימד אותי לקרוא כשהייתי בן שלוש.”

**19**.

הם התנשקו על הספה בדירתו של קאס: שפתיו של דין רפרפו על פניו, על לסתו, על צווארו (“למה אתה נראה עצוב,” שאל, "אתה תמיד נראה עצוב-” קאס גלגל את עיניו; “זה כי אני יהודי. יהודים תמיד נראים עצובים, לא ידעת?”).

דין הביא את קאס לאורגזמה, גמר בעצמו, ואז קרס בין זרועותיו. הוא רצה לחייך, אבל החיוך נתקע עמוק בבטנו, לצד צחוקו המר של ג'ון ונעליה הבוערות של _הכלבה ההיא_.

**20**.

"אני- אממ.”

קאס נעץ בו זוג עיניים תכולות. הם התרחצו כל אחד בנפרד וטיפות של מים נצנצו על כתפיו החשופות של הגבר האחר.

"שב,” דין זיהה את קול ההרצאות של קאס. “אתה נשאר לישון כאן.”

מאוחר יותר, כשהחושך נפל עליהם כמו שמיכה עבה, קבר דין את פניו בצווארו של קאס. בתוך השקט שהסתער עליו, המשיך רוברט פלנט לחרטט על אהבה, והריפים של לד זפלין הוסיפו לפרוט על הנימים החשופים של נשמתו.

דין חשב על מרי, ישנה לצד גבר זר במיטה לבנה, ועל סאמי, שכבר לא היה סאמי-של-דין אלא מישהו אחר לחלוטין.

"לך לישון, דין.” קאס, לצידו, פיהק ארוכות.

דין עצם את עיניו בחוזקה.

**21**.

רוח קיצית פורעת את שערו כשהוא יוצא את הרכב. קאס, במושב שלצד הנהג, מקיץ באיטיות.

מישהו פינה את החצר, נוכח דין: הגרוטאות הישנות אינן והמרפסת מסוידת. בצד עומד כיסא נדנדה ודלת הרשת פתוחה אל הלילה החמים.

קאס, רגליו משתלשלות מחוץ למכוניות, מסיר את אריזת הניילון מעל כריך גבינה צהובה. דין נאנח.

אחר כך הם מזדיינים במושב האחורי של האימפלה, קאס מחלק לדין נשיקות בטעם גבינה צהובה וריבה עם חמאת בוטנים (דין צוחק ונושך אותו). הוא יודע שלא יחזור לשם יותר.


End file.
